


A Night to Remember

by Terion



Series: An Arrangement of Love Struck Fools [4]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Multi, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terion/pseuds/Terion
Summary: As Spring approaches in 1949 New York City, Jonathan is to be given an award at a party...and Elisabeth convinces Geoffrey to attend with them with one very persuasive argument: of how the hunter's neatened up appearance will rob their lover of all words except for the ones they put into his mouth. Getting a chance to watch Reid fall apart is always a good incentive for Geoffrey to get something done.





	A Night to Remember

“I can’t believe you convinced me to come to this thing,” Geoffrey grumbled as he looked in the bedroom mirror again to straighten his tie. “I feel like a fucking monkey on display to dance or some shit.”

From behind him, two slim arms slipped around him, delicately gloved hands stroking over his chest before the arms clasped about him. “Mmm,” Elisabeth hummed as she leaned her face against his shoulder with a sly smile, “you certainly don’t look like a monkey. Quite handsome in fact.”

Reaching up, she stroked a finger over the curve of his ear and purred, “So handsome I could almost insist we stay  _home_  instead.”

Scoffing, Geoffrey reached up to clasp his hands over hers that was still on his chest, growling, “You know I wouldn’t argue with that.” He looked at his reflection again and his voice fell into a grumble as he said, “I’m not about this fancy bit of your lives.”

“Oh, neither are we honestly, my dear,” Elisabeth said. “We simply do it because we must at times.” She then moved forward, stepping up to stand next to him in front of the mirror. Where he was in a dark blue, almost black suit with faint pinstripes (the only  _new_  suit he had ever owned in his extended life), she was in an elegant but simple blue-green gown with her shoulders and arms exposed. His suit jacket and her short white jacket that she would don later were behind the two of them on the bed. Her pale hand stroked across the fabric of his white shirt before she went on, “But I must say I might perhaps be coaxed into it more to see you like this.”

“Stop it,” he grumbled, looking away from her.

Elisabeth moved in front of him then, revealing the low sloop of the back of her dress, showing off an expanse of the top of her bare back. She leaned back into his chest in front of the mirror and stated, “I would never lie to you, Geoffrey, my dear. You are  _quite_ handsome...but such is always the case.”

He darted his eyes back towards the mirror, her green eyes catching his, and she smiled gently as she took his hands and laid them on her waist before saying, “It is only for a few hours, my dear.”

Then she turned in his arms, her slim waist spinning under his hands, and those pale arms wrapped around his neck. “And just think,” she whispered, her voice dropping to a low purr as she toyed with hairs at the back of his neck, “of what Jonathan’s expression will be when he sees you like this. How it will rob that clever mouth of all its words except for whatever we make him feel.”

Geoffrey let out a low growl, his grip tightening on her waist and drew her more firmly against his body. She melted with a soft purr, molding into him, but he knew better than to think the response made her soft. Elisabeth had a spine of  _steel_  that reminded him of Hawk and all the other women in the Guard and she only bent when and to who she wanted to. He was honestly lucky to have the privilege to touch her at all.

“Now  _that_ ,” he growled as he looked down at her, “is a thought that makes this nonsense almost worthwhile.”

“Almost?” she echoed with a smirk.

He leaned in, fangs bared in a wide grin, before he kissed her softly. As he pulled away, Geoffrey breathed, “And  _where_  exactly are we having him at?”

Elisabeth laughed and replied, “Oh, my dear, wherever we want.”

Lifting his eyes to look at the mirror, he slowly stroked his hands up along her back and then down over her shoulders, feeling her shiver slightly underneath the touch. Much as he liked the picture they made together, there was something missing.  _Someone._

“Then let’s go get what we want,” he purred as he looked back down.

* * *

The event itself was boring to Geoffrey. Just a bunch of rich shits getting together to show off their nice suits and pat each other on the back really. Mostly about how they supported local organizations in the city and how  _good_  they were for being so charitable and altruistic when the rest of their lives were a cesspit. The whole thing was disgusting but Jonathan was being honored with some kind of award from the head of the hospital where he worked, so he would put up with the bullshit. Not like he had to talk to the rich shits while he was here anyway.

Fuck, he really was turning into a softy for these two.

Hawk had been trying to get him to clean up a little for years and he’d resisted every one of her efforts. Elisabeth, on the other hand, had just dragged him into a shop to get fitted for a new suit and he had gone along with it as soon as she purred in his ear  _But think of how lovely it will look when we drag you out of it_.

Honestly he  _still_  wasn’t certain what Reid had done right to earn the loyalty and love of that woman. She was a fucking treasure.

Especially since she now dealt with  _both_  of them.

Scoffing, he took a deep drag off of his cigarette as he stood outside in the cool night air, one hand casually tucked into his pocket. He had been bored for so much of the evening given it was mostly talking and so far Jonathan hadn’t even been honored. Honestly he was getting more than a little antsy about being stuck in his suit all evening.

“Got a light, handsome?”

Turning his head, Geoffrey looked at the American woman who’d suddenly appeared out on the patio that had been only his for a while. He frowned because he  _should_  have sensed any human coming - he wasn’t  _that_  out of the game - and then her eyes reflected brightly as she smiled at him.

Ah. So another leech.

He had managed to not run into one so far since being in New York. Instead he’d been hunting Skals gone feral down in the sewers when he got particularly...peckish...for leech blood. Jonathan and Elisabeth had both offered to donate more than the few sips he got during sex but he didn’t want to rely on them like that. It had been bad enough being forced to take donations from the Guard sometimes.

But from  _them_? He didn’t want to start  _craving_  the taste of their blood in particular.

“Sure,” he replied, trying to be polite as he fished out his pack of matches. He wasn’t here as a hunter tonight, so he was willing to give her some leeway. As she approached, lighting her cigarette on the end of the flame he sparked from one, he asked, “Here for the party?”

“Oh yes,” she purred in response, tilting her head so her eyes reflected the light again in an almost sinister way. It tickled the sense he’d gained through too many years of hunts and he waited for her to give herself away as one of  _those_  leeches. Maybe he would have to act as a hunter tonight after all. “There are just so many fools here to prey upon, aren’t there? So many...easy targets.”

She reached out with her free hand to stroke along his arm as she spoke before adding, “Though I didn’t expect to find such a handsome foreign Ekon here. What are  _you_  hunting, sweetheart? Maybe we can pair up and have a little feast together.”

God, leeches were so  _stupid._

Snorting, he took a drag on his cigarette and shrugged off her touch as he replied, “Not going to happen,  _sweetheart_. I’m not here on a hunt...at least not for the same kind of prey as you.”

The woman scowled at his shrug and stepped closer, touching him  _again_ , getting in his space. Geoffrey ceased being amused now. There were  _four_  people still alive that could get in his space like that and this woman was in no way, shape, or form any of them.

“Tell me what you’re hunting then, handsome,” she purred, trying to be sultry. “And maybe I can help you find it.” She then shifted her cigarette to her other hand and ran her fingers down his chest as she asked, “Or are you maybe looking for...a different kind of fun?”

Geoffrey growled and snapped his hand up to grab her wrist in a bruising grip, his fangs bared as he hissed, “ _Not with you, leech._ ” He then tossed down his cigarette butt, a cruel smile on his face as he raised her arm up above her head, dragging her body in close. “There’s only one thing I want out of you,  _sweetheart_ , and you aren’t going to like it.”

“ _Hunter!_ ” she hissed and tried to pull away but he had her now. He’d hunted too many leeches over the years and he  _always_  caught them. And this one had been fool enough to step right up to him and practically beg for death.

“ _Worse_ ,” he growled with a cruel laugh. Then he shadowstepped away with her, twisting her body around as they landed in a more secluded area away from prying eyes to leave her with her arms crossed over her chest and her back pinned against his. She snarled like an animal -  _like a beast_  - and he purred against her throat before he turned his head to dig his fangs in deep.

Rat blood was paltry and sour, human was delicious but missing something, and Skal was so close to what he craved and yet  _just_  missed the mark.

But this?

_This_  was pure Ekon blood, sweet and delectable, his favorite treat since being turned. It was what he wanted.  _What he craved._  This was why he took so little from Reid and Elisabeth.

_They were not_ **_food_ ** _._

Geoffrey clapped one hand over her mouth to cover her screams as he sealed his own over the tears he'd made in her throat. He drank like a man drowning from her, glutting himself on her blood like he hadn't done in  _months._ With this one he doesn't have to  _stop._  He can have his fill without fear because this one is a predator anyway.

He is just a higher level of predator.

Eventually her struggles ceased, limbs going limp, by the time he couldn't drain another drop. Geoffrey pulled away, feeling full to the brim, and he let her body fall to the ground as he just tipped his head back and  _breathed._  Soaking in the  _power_  he felt. He is a predator of predators...but he had a different sort of prey tonight.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he drawled to her crumpled form, listening to the slowing beat of her heart. She wasn’t drained entirely but there was not enough left to hold her up. “You picked the wrong party to hunt at tonight.”

With that he drew out his little box of matches again and lit another, smiling as he tossed it down onto her body. Her clothes caught and as the flames flared up, he heard her make one low, desperate sound before he shadowstepped away from the secluded spot where he'd taken her. Soon there wouldn't be anything left of her but ashes.

Fitting end for a predator who had been foolish enough to think she was the top of the food chain.

Chuckling to himself, he shadowjumped back up to the balcony that he had left. Now his blood was running hot and he  _wants_  even more than he did before. Needs an outlet more than he did before.

Geoffrey swept into the venue of the event and walked with clear purpose towards his sole goal. His eyes swept the crowd and as soon as he saw the sweep of red hair mixed with a blue-green gown, he made his way over. He was certain his hand against Elisabeth’s back was far too possessive for a man that wasn't her husband by name but he didn't particularly care at the moment.  _He wanted._  And he could  _feel_ Reid’s spike of surprise as that want transferred between them before it was echoed with an equal feeling of need.

“ _Where?_ ” he growled into her ear, keeping his voice low enough as to not be overheard.

She turned, one hand moving to rest firmly against his chest, the pressure of the heel of her palm a clear message to calm himself. He drew in a rough breath and then brought his eyes up to meet her green.

“Soon," Elisabeth assured, her tone brooking no room for argument. “ _Soon_ , Geoffrey.”

He inhaled sharply, filling his lungs deeply, before he slowly let the breath out, forcing himself to relax. Looking down at her, he rumbled softly, “I  _want_ , Elisabeth.”

“As do I, my dear,” she said, stepping in close after she gave some excuse to those she had been standing with that he didn’t hear. Pushing him back away from the crowds, she straightened up onto her toes and breathed into his ear, “ _Patience_. He’s to be up within a moment to get what we came here for. Then  _we_  can get what we came here for.”

Geoffrey growled deep in his chest at that answer and moved his hand up her back, fingertips stroking softly along the skin exposed by her dress underneath her jacket. She arched her back slightly, leaning back into him, and let out a pleased hum before she whispered again, “Patience, my dear,  _patience_.”

“I have so  _little_ patience, Elisabeth.”

“Normally you have quite a bit more than this,” she commented. Then Elisabeth looked up at him fully and her eyes narrowed. Slowly she lifted a hand to touch his face but her gaze was focused purely on his  _eyes_. “Geoffrey, whatever did you do? Your eyes are so blue as to be almost  _white_.”

_Fuck_.

_That_  jolted him out of his lust-filled haze and back into reality.

It had been so long since he'd regularly fed on Ekon that he forgot how his eyes looked after. Most couldn’t even see the change through the very human glamour he naturally put out as a Nemrod, especially not anyone untrained or unaware of the supernatural parts of the world at all. Back in London, Ambrose - despite knowing what he was - had never quite been able to manage it but Hawk  _had_. They suspected that part of it was on her end since he'd trained her himself...and the rest was on his. That he had to  _want_  people to see.

Hawk  _had_  been the only person on a very short list.

Now there were  _three_.

It hadn’t been a conscious decision but he had realized it when Reid had commented on his eyes and pallor once when he’d come back from a hunt. A pair of feral Skals had been all there was to sate his hunger then and he had realized that he had unconsciously allowed them on that list. It had been a terrifying realization. A sign of how close he'd become to them over his months in New York.

Geoffrey looked away quickly from her as he replied, “A female leech came across me while I was out smoking. She was using the party as a hunting ground, called them just easy targets. Even invited me to join her after asking what I was here hunting for. Then she invited me to something else.”

“I see,” Elisabeth said quietly. “And what of her now, our little would-be huntress?”

He just shrugged as casually as he could.

“I was hungry.”

She frowned up at him before stating, “Your eyes have changed slightly before but never so dramatically as this, Geoffrey.”

Letting out a breath, he grumbled, “I wasn’t eating  _Ekons_  the last time either of you noticed. It...it makes a difference. And it has to be all the way, the sips I get of your blood and his don’t count.”

“This is normal?”

“For me?” he replied. “Yes. Hawk’s the first one who ever picked up on it besides me. Everyone else just sees what looks like a human me until you two.”

Elisabeth cocked her head to the side then reached up to touch his face again, this time grasping his chin to force him to look down at her. He let her move his head, meeting her gaze nervously, and Geoffrey couldn’t decipher the look on her face. After a moment, she said softly, “You need not fear, my dear. I understand keeping things that you wish others not to see hidden.”

And, just like that, her eyes go from  _green_  to that  _terrifying_  pale blue on red of a well fed vampire and he  _freezes_ , every instinct beaten into him by Carl and the older members of the Guard screaming to kill. This is  _Elisabeth_  though and he knows her.  _He knows her_. She is  _not_ one of those vampires.

Abruptly the green is back and she murmured, “My past is a sordid affair, my dear, and filled with dark holes that I would rather not revisit. Suffice to say that I went to a very dark place once and the scars I carry still to this day are ones that I prefer others to not see. Not even yourself or Jonathan.”

Geoffrey just blinked down at her, fighting to comprehend this sudden revelation that she was capable of  _hiding_  from vampires in the same way he was, when their attention was suddenly caught by movement on the stage erected at one side of the room. People had been moving on and off of it for some time throughout the evening, being given awards and recognition of some kind amidst the continuing movement and chatter of the crowd in the massive ballroom. But now the person being called onto that stage was the third part of their little trio, looking tall and handsome in his dark suit and every bit a part of this fancy world that Geoffrey would never be no matter how many nice suits he put on.

The sight of Reid sparked that  _fire_  back inside of him and he growled, “We can talk about this later. After?” At the same time, he curled his hand around Elisabeth’s waist, not caring how possessive he looked about it. They were  _his_ , both of them, no matter what paperwork Reid and she had.

“After,” she agreed, sounding a little breathless as she laid her hand over his. “We will talk about many things  _after_.”

They both lapsed into silence after that, instead merely standing together there at the back of the room, watching him hungrily as he approached the front of stage and spoke with the head of the hospital before receiving what appeared to be a small plaque. Though both were speaking and Reid gave some sort of short speech, neither of them seemed to register what exactly was being spoken. Geoffrey certainly didn’t, his gaze only focusing on the other man’s face and those broad shoulders underneath his suit, imagining all the ways that he could get him out of it. And Elisabeth seemed to be the same way with how she was subtly shifting next to him.

As soon as there was applause and he began drifting off of the stage, she began moving and Geoffrey followed without question. They moved in concert through the room, tracking Jonathan like the pair of hunters they were until he disappeared through a doorway, chatting excitedly with someone in that over exuberant way he had when something well and truly fascinated him. Elisabeth merely hummed as he moved out of their sight and did not even stop, smiling brightly at the one member of the staff who attempted to stop them from going through a door they shouldn’t. They left him with the suggestion that no one had passed by him at all, he had successfully turned everyone away, even the red-haired woman and the dark-haired man who seemed so insistent to get by. He let her handle that one entirely since if she could mesmerize other vampires deliberately, she certainly had enough skill to handle a mere mortal guarding a door.

Once they slipped into the back corridors of the ballroom that were typically reserved for staff only, Geoffrey slipped his hand into hers as he found himself grinning broadly in excitement. Her smile was bright as well as she turned to look at him, eyes gleaming in the barely lit corridors, before she gripped his hand tightly in return and led him onward.

It didn’t take long before they found him in those back corridors, speaking to someone in a small room that had apparently been reserved for his use. Elisabeth held a finger against her lips as they listened at the door for a moment before she ushered him back down the hall out of sight as the door opened up. Whoever he was speaking to exited, turning again in the doorway as they finished their conversation with promises to get together again to discuss further in the future, and they listened intently to the man head down the other end of the corridor.

When the door didn’t close immediately, Geoffrey tensed as he heard Reid inhale sharply, feeling his gut tighten with need at the little gasp of breath. There was a brief flare of acknowledgement in the back of his mind, of that echoing  _need_  that stacked on top of his own, and then they both heard him turn and walk back into the room. Leaving the door open.

An open invitation.

Elisabeth moved and Geoffrey moved with her, both of them darting into the room in two quick shadowsteps. As she turned to lock the door, he bounded across the room with a growl and hit Reid from behind, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and lifting him up. Then he shadowstepped across the room and slammed the other man into the bare wall a little more roughly than he originally intended, coiling his hands around Reid’s wrists to pin his arms up high and pressing his entire body against him to growl his name into the man’s ear.

“ _Geoffrey_ ,” came the immediate groan in response, the man’s body arching back against him. Reid rolled his hips slightly as Geoffrey bent his head and nipped at the skin along the back of his neck that he could reach above the collar of his jacket.

The man panted for a moment before he turned his head, looking at him and saying softly, “I didn’t think you were coming. You called all of this a  _lot of fucking bullshit not worth the shit or the bull_.”

“I got convinced by a mutual party that I should come,” he replied with a smile, kissing the back of his neck softly. “She said some very...persuading things.”

Jonathan chuckled at that. “Elisabeth is  _very_  good at persuasion. What exactly was it that convinced you, dare I ask?”

Geoffrey chuckled and then slowly released him, taking a few steps back towards the middle of the room. He straightened the cuffs of his suit jacket nervously as he replied, “Her description of how your face would look when you saw me was a pretty good incentive.”

“I believe,” Elisabeth purred in his ear as she came up behind him, pressing her hands against his back, “that I told him that it would rob your clever mouth of all words except the ones we would end up putting there. Do turn around, Jonathan darling, so we can see if I was correct.”

With another chuckle, Reid merely turned against the wall, rolling his shoulders against it until he was facing them. His eyes immediately widened and became  _hungry_ , pushing himself away from the wall. Geoffrey could  _feel_  the other man’s sudden hunger bleeding over into him and it mixed with his own in a way that made his all the stronger. But he held himself still as Reid moved forward, what few nerves he had fleeing in the wake of the other emotions flooding his body and that  _look_  he was being given.

Fuck, before coming to New York he hadn’t known that he had even  _wanted_  to be looked at like that.

“However did she convince you to put on a suit?” the other man asked, a rumbling growl coming out at the end of his voice. Those hazel-blue eyes raked him over up and down and then focused in on his face, becoming concerned immediately. Jonathan stepped forward, one hand coming up, and his tone changed to concerned as well as he said, “Geoffrey, your  _eyes_.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted. “Reid,  _please_. We’ll...we’ll talk about them later. That’s not what I want right now.”

Jonathan scowled slightly then moved forward, cupping his face in both hands and looking truly earnest as he breathed, “You’re fine? You’re certain?”

Bringing his hands up, Geoffrey curled his fingers around the other man’s and murmured, “I’m  _fine_ , leech. I’ll even give you a pinky promise if you want one.” The last comment made the other man let out a huff of laughter and he smiled, giving Jonathan’s hands a squeeze. “Does that convince you?”

“Well enough, I suppose,” Jonathan replied before leaning in to press a light kiss to his lips. He then let his hands slide downward and Geoffrey released them, letting out a soft growl as the man ran his hands along his chest and shoulders before drifting down his arms. "Look at you," the other man purred as his fingers and palms moved across Geoffrey's body. Tracing the lines of his muscles underneath his suit before those same hands plucked open the buttons of his jacket in order to trace more directly over his sides. Jonathan then moved in closer, pressing himself against him and leaning in to nip at his throat, a low purr rumbling in his chest.

Growling, Geoffrey brought his own hands up and made to try and divest the man of his own jacket by plucking at his buttons. With Jonathan pressed up against him, however, it was difficult and he eventually gave up in frustration. Instead he simply grabbed a fistful of fabric on either side and flexed his arms, tearing the buttons off entirely.

“ _Rude_ ," the man growled against his throat. "Now what am I going to do? You've gone and ruined my jacket, Geoffrey.”

"Oh, what a pity," he drawled sarcastically in return before he gave Jonathan's shirt the same treatment, exposing his undershirt and more of his skin. "Elisabeth, isn't this a total shame?”

" _Terrible_.” She moved out from behind him then, instead standing shoulder-to-shoulder with him and Jonathan. Her hands slipped between their pressed together bodies, one stroking across Jonathan's newly exposed skin as well as sliding past the collar of Geoffrey's shirt to get at his as well. "What an utter shame. Whatever shall we do?”

Geoffrey grinned and turned to look at her as he tugged at Reid’s undershirt, pulling it out of his pants and halfway up his chest. He let his hands rove, thumbs and palms stroking across the almost lithe muscles on the other man’s chest. As he leaned down slightly to kiss and nip his way along the man's jaw before moving down his throat, Jonathan let out a growl of utter pleasure and let his head tip back. Allowing him greater access.

“What shall we do to you?” he growled into the pale skin, kissing at where it thinned over his Adam’s apple. “What do you  _want_  us to do to you?”

Jonathan groaned before he replied, “Whatever you both want.  _I'm yours._ ”

Elisabeth purred in pleasure at his response, her eyes sly and teasing as she caught Geoffrey’s gaze. “Anything we want?” she asked as she moved slowly around him, fingers deftly tugging at his open jacket to pull it down over his arms. She tossed the fabric aside as soon as she freed him of it before moving in closer, running her hands across the muscles of his back underneath his shirt before her fingers closed around his suspender straps. “Such free reign he's giving us, Geoffrey.”

His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the slow way that she drew his suspenders down, growling softly at Jonathan's blissful expression between them as her pale hands then divested him of his shirt and undershirt. Leaving him bare from the waist up between them, all open skin and muscle begging to be touched and  _marked._  Lowering his head, Geoffrey nipped at the bare slope of the other man’s broad shoulder before he licked at the curve of it. He tasted salt and musk and that unique taste that was all  _Jonathan._

It made him want to  _bite_ , to  _taste_  that delicious flavor that was all Reid’s blood. But he did not, instead contenting himself with soft nips at the other man's skin.

He felt hands fumbling at the buttons on his shirt and purred, “If you're giving us free reign to do whatever we want…” Geoffrey’s voice trailed off and he brought his hands up to grab the man’s wrists, pulling them up above his head as he kissed him roughly. “Then you don't get  _to touch_ ,” he growled in a dark tone as he pulled away.

Jonathan let out a low, desperate whine in response but those hazel-blue eyes were hazy with lust. He arched his back, moaning, as Elisabeth’s hands smoothed around his sides and then up across his chest, raking her blunt nails over his skin. She smiled slyly at Geoffrey over his shoulder, her eyes gleaming with a mix of mischief and lust as she pressed a kiss against Reid’s shoulder. “What do you think of that rule, my dear?” she murmured. “Do you think that you can resist?”

“Doesn’t seem particularly fair,” Jonathan replied roughly as he leaned back into her, turning his head so he could nuzzle at her temple. He then straightened up, looking Geoffrey in the eyes before they drifted up to where his wrists were currently held captive. His mouth then quirked slightly before he said, “I might need some help keeping my hands to myself. So much... _temptation_.”

Geoffrey felt a thrill run through him at those words and he purred, “Is that so, leech?” He tightened his grip on the other man’s wrists just slightly and asked, “And what should we do about that? Elisabeth?”

“I think,” she replied softly, “that we should fulfill our Jonathan’s request if he doesn’t feel like he can control himself.”

Nodding, Geoffrey murmured, “I think you’re right.” He then released one of Reid’s wrists and reached for the man’s tie, which had already been loosened when they had come into the room but not enough to get pulled off with his shirt or jacket. The silk ran through his fingers as he slid his hand up to the loosened knot, curling his fingers around it before he met those lust-filled eyes. “You’re certain, Jon?” he asked softly, for once using the man’s actual name.

Jonathan brought his now currently free hand up, wrapping his fingers around Geoffrey’s. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed. “I trust you both.” That was all that he needed and, as the other man’s hand fell away, he tugged at the tie and pulled it free. There was a shuddery little exhale from Jonathan then and Elisabeth let out a pleased hum as she ran her hands over his shoulders.

Geoffrey rubbed his thumb across the silk of the tie for a moment before he brought the wrist that he still held down into a comfortable position in front of Jonathan. He then reached for the other arm, his pulse quickening slightly as he coiled the length of silk around their lover’s wrists, tying the knot in it securely but not too tightly; enough that it would hold firm through whatever they did but would be able to be quickly undone. Jonathan flexed his arms slightly, trying to pull his wrists apart, but the tie held firm and he grinned hungrily.

A grin that Geoffrey immediately kissed off of his face with a hungry growl.

“Now what are we going to do with you?” he growled under his breath as he pulled away, still lingering close enough to feel the tickle of the other man's beard on his face. “Now that we have you at our mercy?”

Reid just  _grinned_  in response, leaning in across the small space between them to peck his lips lightly. His eyes were slightly dilated and full of a heady mix of  _want_  and  _need_  as he purred in reply, “I would hope whatever it is includes fucking me.”

Normally the other man was so well and softly spoken but, in the time he'd been with them, Geoffrey had all too well learned that there was a much darker and wilder creature lurking under the good doctor's skin. One just had to get past all of those walls he had up against outside intruders to find it. He'd been very pleasantly surprised by the man underneath all of the prim and proper once it was cast aside.

Reid’s suicidal attempt during the past November had helped open them up more towards each other and allowed him to really see the man beneath.

“A good fuck is what you want, is it?” Geoffrey asked gruffly. “Might be hard to deliver in this little room.”

“You're resourceful,” Jonathan replied with a shrug of those broad, bare shoulders that Elisabeth was still rubbing her hands all over. His smile was sly as he went on, “I'm absolutely certain the two of you can come up with something.”

“Of course we can, my dear,” Elisabeth stated, sounding as serene and proper as ever...but there was an equal hunger in her eyes. She then rose up on her toes all the way, sliding both arms around Jonathan's shoulders, resting her chin there as she gave Geoffrey a smile. “We appear to have a couch to make use of,” she stated matter-of-factly with a slight tilt of her head to indicate somewhere behind him.

Geoffrey turned his head then and saw that there was indeed a couch in the room, shoved back at an angle in the corner opposite the door. Besides the rickety chair and desk on the other side that were covered in papers weighed down by the award plaque there was nothing else in the little room.

God, he fucking  _loved_  this woman.

And, for once, that realization didn't make him stumble mentally. He didn't linger on the thought for overly long, preferring to still not think too much on how they made him feel.

Instead he grinned and turned back towards them, leaning in to kiss her as he brought one hand up to grasp the back of her head. Her hair spilled over his hand and she hummed into the kiss, her eyes gleaming as he pulled away. “I take it you approve, Geoffrey,” she murmured in question.

“I certainly do,” he replied. He then reached his other hand down to grasp the tie around Reid’s wrists about the middle, giving it a little tug, as he pulled away from her. “Come here then.”

Geoffrey settled down on the couch and pulled Reid forward with him. He moved back as far as he could against the back of it and kept his legs spread wide before he released the tie and said firmly, “Sit,” as he indicated the space between his legs.

Jonathan stared down at him for a moment then grumbled, “Unfair that I'm mostly undressed and you didn't let me finish undressing you. I'd like to at least feel your skin behind me, Geoffrey.”

“If you sit down right now, I'll oblige you.”

The other man hurriedly sat on the edge of the couch, leaving him enough room to work as he chuckled and began working at the buttons on his shirt after loosening his tie. Geoffrey shrugged out of the jacket and then the suspenders, tossing the former towards the arm of the couch. He debated leaving the shirt on but instead pulled it off as well, leaving his undershirt on for the moment. The tie he curled around his fingers and tucked into his pants pocket, just in case it might be needed later.

Reaching forward, Geoffrey ran his hand down Reid’s spine and purred, “You want it all gone, leech? Every inch?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Geoffrey chuckled and glanced up at Elisabeth as he pulled off his undershirt, watching her as she pulled off her short jacket. Smirking, he reached out to draw Jonathan back against him, both of them letting out identical growls at the touch of bare skin, and then locked his arms across the man's chest. “Look at her,” he purred in Reid's ear, his own eyes never straying from her. “How beautiful she is.”

“You're both beautiful,” was Jonathan's murmured reply and Geoffrey fought off an urge to  _blush._  “How did I get so lucky?”

“Because you are a good man,” Elisabeth replied as she finished unfastening her dress. She let the green fabric fall freely to the floor and stepped out of it, now clad in only her long camisole and her heels. Her eyes were on them as she reached down to grab the edge of her camisole, a sly smirk on her features. “Should I stay as dressed as you two are?”

“No,” both of them replied at once and Geoffrey could  _feel_  that Reid was in as much dry-mouthed awe of her as he was. He slowly slid one hand down the man’s chest, feeling the light brush of the sparse hairs that trailed downward there, and deftly unbuttoned his pants as they watched her slowly pull the camisole up and over her head. As it dropped to the floor, revealing that she had worn no bra underneath, she let her short briefs follow and then stalked towards them with a predator’s slow steps in only her heels and thigh high stockings.

Jonathan arched backwards against Geoffrey, head lolling on his shoulder, as he let his hand slide lower beneath his pants to grasp his cock. It was already straining against the pressure of his drawers, feeling warm beneath his fingers as he stroked it slowly. Turning his head to nuzzle the other man's temple, Geoffrey growled, “I think you're still wearing too much. How about we amend that?” His only answer was a sudden sharp inhale of ragged breathing in his ear before there was softly moaned  _Yes_  in response.

“Wearing far too much,” Elisabeth agreed in a low purr as she leaned over them, her hands resting on Geoffrey's knees. She pressed a kiss against the side of Jonathan's mouth, drawing a low whine from the man, and then stated softly, “Let's get you out of them then.”

She then crouched down, giving two sharp tugs at the laces on each of his shoes before casually tossing them aside after removing them. His socks followed and then Elisabeth rose slowly, trailing her hands along Jonathan's legs until she reached the open top of his pants. Her fingertips moved down Geoffrey’s arm then ghosted along the swell of the fabric. Reid  _arched_  fully in his arms, every line of his body needy and  _desperate_ , and she smirked as she grabbed his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Then she carefully pulled his drawers away and they both heard the man moan at the lack of constraint as his hips began to relax back down onto the couch again.

“Patience,” Geoffrey whispered in his ear. “We aren't nearly done with you yet.”

“Not even close to done,” Elisabeth purred in an echo after she tugged the rest of his clothes free and leaned in again, cupping one of Jonathan's cheeks. “We haven't even  _started_  yet, have we, my dear?”

He grinned at her as Reid whined lustily in his ear, replying, “Nowhere near started. I'm still partially dressed, after all.”

A large hand gripped his thigh in response to that and he looked down, seeing those lust-glazed hazel-blue eyes looking up at him. Reid licked his lips then murmured, sounding out of breath, “Then you should amend that, Geoffrey. Before I get  _impatient_.”

The breathless need in that final word made Geoffrey growl and he pressed his lips against the other man's forehead. “Then someone needs to shift out of the way so I can do just that.”

Reid whined, pressing back against him, all heavy and languid weight. “Why not just,” he murmured, “tear them off?”

“Because I need pants  _to go home in._  Have some patience,  _leech._ ”

Jonathan chuckled and brought his hand up, fingers gently cupping Geoffrey's cheek, and breathed, “I have no patience when either of you are involved in this,  _hunter_. I want everything all at once. All of you both.” The affection and, dare Geoffrey even acknowledge it,  _love_  in his voice was far too obvious.

He didn't acknowledge it with anything but releasing Jonathan's cock and lifting him bodily up and over his leg to sit on the couch beside him. Ignoring the man's pout, he bent to take off his shoes...however, Elisabeth was there with a smile, her hands deftly batting his hand away.

“Let me,” she purred, taking care of his shoes with the same quick, precise movements she'd used on Reid's. Then she rose up after setting them aside, slowly sliding her hands up his legs in the same manner she had done to Reid, before her fingers found the buttons on his pants. Her other hand trailed up over his belly, tickling the thicker patches of hair that he had there and he inhaled sharply as that dainty little hand that had undone the buttons slid beneath his pants. She gripped him loosely, slowly stroking him, and Geoffrey groaned, leaning back into the couch, practically  _putty_  in her hands. He shivered when she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “We can't have you behind the rest of us, now can we?” then he looked over at Reid to see the other man watching them with an expression that was a mix of awe, love, and  _raw need._

If he hadn't already known deep down that he was already in too deep, too  _lost_  in these two to claw his way back out, this moment would have dragged him under. And he would have  _let it._

Swallowing hard, he replied thickly, “We can't indeed.” Then he brought his hand up to cover the one on his chest and asked, “Help me with the rest of my clothes then, my lady? We have a task to get back to.”

Elisabeth smirked and replied, “Only because you asked so nicely,” before she released him. Then her fingers slid underneath his pants on either side and pulled, grabbing his drawers along the way. Geoffrey obligingly lifted his hips for her to remove them fully and then he reached out to grab Reid by the hip, growling when the man let out a needy whine immediately.

As he shifted him back to be seated between his spread legs, Jonathan leaned back into him, head resting on his shoulder as he relaxed in an almost boneless fashion. Then Geoffrey had the satisfaction of watching the other man's eyes widen as Elisabeth grabbed his bound wrists and lifted them up, ducking her head beneath them as she sat down on his lap with her thighs straddling both of them. With his bound wrists now around her neck, there was no longer anywhere for him to go.

He was trapped between them.

Growling contentedly, he wrapped his arms around both of them, pulling Elisabeth into Reid’s chest as he pressed himself against the man’s back and kissed at the back of his neck. He spread his fingers against her back, trying to touch as much skin as he could while he moved around Reid’s neck as the man’s head lolled against his shoulder, allowing him greater access to it so he could nip and kiss his way along the line of his throat. As he moved, he could see Elisabeth above him grasping the other man’s face in both hands and kissing him as if she wanted to drown in him.

Jonathan moaned between them, the noise muffled by the kiss but Geoffrey could feel it vibrating in his throat as he made the sound. He pressed his lips against the ragged pulse point there then moved his way up, kissing up along that pale line of the other man’s throat until he reached his beard. Nuzzling at the rough hairs, he murmured, “What shall we do with him, Elisabeth?”

She let out a hum in reply as she kissed Jonathan again before she pulled back, smirking as she kept her hands cupped around his face. “We could have him just like this,” she replied, her eyes glittering. “I atop him and you beneath. We both know how you like that, darling.” The last comment was to Reid himself, who’s eyes were fluttering open, as he let out a sharp little exhale.

“ _Y-yes_ ,” he breathed and Geoffrey chuckled.

“I need my pants then.”

Elisabeth chuckled and stated, “Quite lucky that I simply dropped them at the end of the couch then,” as she scooted backwards out of his grasp. Jonathan groaned at the loss of her and she murmured, “Oh, don’t worry, my dear, I will be back momentarily. And then we will truly entertain you.”

“Maybe even until you beg for us to stop,” Geoffrey growled in the other man’s ear, which brought forth a low whine in response.

She ducked down for a moment at the edge of the couch, showing off the long pale lines of her back, and Geoffrey eyed her for a moment before he scratched his nails across Reid’s belly as a distraction. The man whined, leaning further back into him, his breath coming in hard pants as he gasped out, “ _Geoffrey. Please._ ”

“Please  _what_?” he growled back as he let one hand drift down to grasp the sensitive skin of the other man’s cock.

Jonathan turned his head along his shoulder, panting as he pressed his forehead against the side of Geoffrey’s neck. He stayed like that for a moment before he groaned, “ _I need you_.” That needy,  _desperate_  tone in his voice had delicious warmth coiling in Geoffrey’s belly in response to that request.

“And you’ll have me,” he purred back. “Patience, leech.  _Patience._ ” Elisabeth rose up then, smirking as she slipped the little jar he’d tucked into his pockets before leaving the house into his hand. Geoffrey took it, shifting it around in his hand until he could slowly unscrew the cap one-handed, and leaned down to kiss the other man soundly. Reid’s shoulders rolled, as if he wanted to grab at him even though his hands were still bound, and Geoffrey stated softly, “Once I get prepared, I’ll take you however many times I want to. Until you can’t walk straight out of this room. How’s that sound?”

His only response was desperate, panted breaths and a needy whine.

Geoffrey raked his nails across the other man’s belly again and growled, “And until I’m ready, Elisabeth is going to take care of you. Aren’t you?”

“Oh, yes,” she purred as she climbed back on top of them, her hand sliding over his that was on Jonathan’s cock. Geoffrey let his hand fall away as he leaned back, growling contentedly deep in his chest as he swiped his fingers through the lubricant inside the little jar and began to stroke his own as he watched them. Rather than leaning back against him, Jonathan was now leaning forward towards Elisabeth with his head resting against his arm where it was once again looped over her neck and shoulders. He panted, his hips rolling slightly, as she stroked his cock in slow, languid strokes, drawing out the pleasure to make it almost torturous. She hummed softly as she worked, something soft and sweet, leaning her head against his and periodically kissing his neck.

Christ, he could watch her do this all day. Just to see the way that she moved, so certain, so self-assured, and how Jonathan just  _crumbled_  at her touch, giving in to her and looking at her as if  _she_  was what kept him alive. Maybe one day they could do just that, just let him sit and  _watch_...but not today.

Once his length was coated, Geoffrey smirked as he slipped his still slick hand beneath Jonathan. He probed gently at him with a single finger, just barely pressing it inside, and was rewarded with a beautiful clenching of the muscles all along the pale back in front of him and a low whine. Chuckling, he leaned forward to press a kiss against one of his shoulders and rumbled, “Shall I stop?”

“ _No!_ ” came the desperate moan in reply and he chuckled, nipping at that shoulder just enough to draw a small taste of blood.

“Good,” he stated as he pressed his finger in further, earning wordless moan in response, “wasn’t intending on stopping anyway.” All he earned in response to that was another low moan and a chuckle from Elisabeth. When he darted his eyes up at them, he saw that Elisabeth had both hands framing Reid’s face and was kissing him with a fervor that the other man was returning in full. Their position also had him leaning forward, coiling his bound arms around her as much as he was able...allowing him more access.

Oh, she was _too good_.

Smiling, Geoffrey curled his finger slightly, drawing out a lusty moan from their lover. He kept working at him, eventually reaching out to grab Jonathan’s hip as he added a second and then a third finger. By the time he reached the third, there was just broken whining and panting coming from the man, his head resting against Elisabeth’s breasts as she stroked her fingers through the sweaty strands of his hair. “Easy now,” Geoffrey soothed as the other man's hips bucked slightly. “We aren't done with you.”

In response Reid panted and gasped, “ _Please._  I need... _I need you_. Both of you. Please.”

“Need us, do you?” Geoffrey drawled. He then removed his fingers and grasped his own cock, which twitched at the touch and had him hissing softly at the sensitivity of it. Lining it up with the other man's entrance, he reached out to grasp his other hip, slowly drawing Reid backwards. Slowly pinning him into his cock in the process. “How much do you need us?”

Jonathan squirmed, trying to wriggle his hips backwards, to get on his cock all the quicker, but Geoffrey held him steady. Instead the man panted and whined, his head dropped forward as he replied in a gasp, “Like blood and darkness.”

A typical answer might have been like air or like breathing..but they were  _vampires._ Blood and the night time were their want and greatest ally.

“So  _dramatic,_ ” Geoffrey teased. He then pulled Reid up onto his lap, cock fully seated inside of him, and kissed the other man's shoulder. “Bravo. I love it.” A teasing little call back to their encounter in the theatre, something that had Jonathan chuckling softly.

“ _I'm_ the dramatic one?” he panted as he leaned back into Geoffrey. “You're the one who decided to make a dramatic speech before trying to kill me.”

Geoffrey grinned against his shoulder and started to reply but they were both interrupted as Elisabeth abruptly slid back into position in Reid's lap as she commented, “You are  _both_  dramatic fools.” She then grasped his cock, making Jonathan’s hips buck as he moaned, and lined herself up. As she sank down onto his length with a low moan, she reached out to cup both of their cheeks, purring, “ _My_  dramatic fools.”

“ _Yours_ ,” breathed Jonathan, his voice reverent. Geoffrey just turned his head into her hand and pressed a kiss against her palm, expressing his own emotions without words. By her smile, she knew what he meant by it, even if he didn't have the capacity to put it into something audible.

Elisabeth then leaned forward to kiss the other man, winding her arms around his neck. Jonathan groaned as her hips began to move slowly, doing his best to curl his arms around her in return despite his hands being bound. Geoffrey just watched them for a moment before he pressed himself against Reid's back, fingers dancing over the other man's hips before he dug them in. Planting his feet flat on the floor, he rolled his hips slightly at the same time as he pulled Jonathan backwards into him. There was a  _beautiful_ , broken groan in response and then a whine as he felt sharp heels tap against the top of his feet.

Since he was now  _in_  his lap rather than sitting on the couch, Reid couldn't quite touch the floor since they were near the same height. Which meant he couldn't get the leverage to press backwards like he obviously wanted to. Instead he just rolled his hips, getting very little actual pleasure from the motion as he whined.

“Geoffrey,” he groaned. “Elisabeth.  _Geoffrey. Elisabeth._ ** _Please._** ”

“Begging now?” Geoffrey asked, growling as he rolled his hips with a sharp snap. On the other side of Reid, Elisabeth smiled and let her head fall back as she kept her hips rolling, her hands resting on Jonathan’s shoulders now. “So  _desperate_ sounding, Jon. So  _needy_.”

“ _Please_ ,” Jonathan panted, trying desperately to move his hips. Those little desperate movements didn’t do much but send sparks of excitement but that was enough. Reid leaned backwards into him after a moment, alternatively panting and whining, and gasped, “Do you  _want_ me to  _beg_  for it, Geoffrey? Plead for you to fuck me?”

Smirking, he let his claws out just enough to sting the man’s skin in response before he growled, “No. I’ll give you want you want, leech.” Geoffrey then looked up at Elisabeth, who was watching him through slitted eyes as she continued to move, none of their conversation or what they were doing stopping her from riding on top of Reid’s cock. “Won’t we, my lady? We’ve made him wait long enough, haven’t we?”

“Perhaps,” she replied with a serene smile. “If you think so, dear.”

Geoffrey grinned and replied, “Oh, I think we have.” He then pressed a kiss against Reid’s bare shoulder, growling wordlessly as he tightened his grip on the other man’s hips. Rolling his hips, using the leverage he could make against the floor and his grip, Geoffrey thrust forward and this time kept going, working to find his rhythm amongst Elisabeth’s already going one. He took it slowly, working his way up through the speeds with a hard-won focus and the sheer incentive to make Reid utterly  _shatter_. By the time he finally matched her speed, she began to move faster, her own breath coming in pants as she moving herself up and down on his cock.

And between them Reid  _tried_ to keep up but without his own leverage or anything he couldn’t. Instead he became limp and pliable between them, his head lolling back against Geoffrey’s shoulder and his bound arms now loosely hanging around Elisabeth’s neck.

Burying his nose against the other man’s neck, Geoffrey growled, “ _Beautiful_.” He kissed along the line of the man’s neck and made a pleased, rumbling noise as Elisabeth leaned forward to focus her attention on the other side. Jonathan let out a desperate whine between them, trying to roll his hips again to little avail. Geoffrey rewarded him instead with a series of sharp snaps of his own hips, dragging the other man back onto his cock with every thrust to make it just that little bit sharper, that little bit  _fiercer_. He could feel the pressure building low in his own belly now and couldn’t have stopped if he wanted too...not that he wanted to at all.

No, now he and Elisabeth’s rhythms were falling out of sync with each other like they had been before as they both began to lose their focus. Instead of their rhythm working with each others, they began to work  _against_  each other, movements coming at uneven times instead of one after each other where they would stack together and build and  _build_.

Apparently, however, that shift into their uneven pattern sent Reid over the edge.

The man arched between them, a shout coming from his lips until Elisabeth leaned forward to kiss him, pressing herself against him to smother every note of that exclamation as she continued to grind herself down onto him. Geoffrey growled in response and shifted his grip slightly before he began to hammer himself home into Jonathan, kissing the man’s shoulder before he gave in to the urge to bite that had been haunting him. Sinking his fangs into the man’s flesh and tasting his blood flow over his tongue, he  _lost himself_. There was suddenly only the taste of his lover’s blood to focus on and reaching the end of that climb, to send the pressure building up inside of him spiraling over the edge.

He was barely aware of Reid’s heavy weight against him, only really focusing on the man’s breath coming in harsh pants and whines in his ear. It matched his own and that of Elisabeth’s but he wanted it  _ragged_. He wanted to make him come apart  _again_. Fuck him  _senseless_.

Geoffrey snarled, biting deeper, the scent of their lover’s blood filling the air as he rutted wildly into the man. There was no other word for the harsh thrusts he was making, for the way he dug his fingernails into Reid’s hips in order to help drag the man back onto him again and again. And he lost all semblance of  _time_  even, only keeping track of where he was by the fire burning through him and the slowly growing more ragged breaths in his ear.

He vaguely registered Elisabeth finding her own completion, her head falling backwards as she came with a moan, hips still faintly moving as she rode out the aftershocks. Then he registered her leaning forward, pressing her weight into Jonathan to combine the amount of effort he had to work with. Her lips touched his temple, pressing a soft, delicate kiss there, and Geoffrey let go of the deep bite he had with a snarl.

Jonathan  _moaned_  in his ear in response, sounding in pain yet also so  _pleased_ , and then Geoffrey was kissing Elisabeth deeply, her hands cupping his face and keeping him there with her. She pulled back to lick his bloodstained lips and then kissed him again, this time delving her tongue into his mouth, carefully avoiding his fangs. The weight of them combined on top of him and that kiss alongside the noises being made in his ear finally sent him careening over the edge, coming with a shuddering gasp into her mouth as his rhythm stuttered before eventually dying as he was utterly spent.

Collapsing back into the couch, Geoffrey panted softly as he closed his eyes, exhausted and sated from the amount of effort he'd put in. Jonathan collapsed against him, body feeling heavy and limp with that deep exhaustion that followed a truly  _good_ fuck. The man's head rested on his shoulder, face turned to where he could press soft, small kisses against Geoffrey’s neck. Elisabeth simply sprawled across Jonathan's chest, her hands moving to curl around the back of both of their necks, fingers rubbing soothing circles across the soft short hairs there.

She then sighed and leaned her head on Jonathan's shoulder, kissing his skin softly before asking, “Are you pleased, love?”

Geoffrey turned his head slightly and opened his eyes a hair as Reid hummed contentedly, nodding against his throat. “I have the people I love most,” he replied softly, sounding worn out. “What more could I ask for?”

“More comfortable location?” Geoffrey asked with a tired smirk.

Jonathan chuckled against his throat before saying, “I would honestly let the both of you have me in a dirty alley if it meant feeling like this.”

Elisabeth chuckled at that. “Something to keep in mind for next time, my dears?”

Snorting, he replied, “I draw the line at alleys. Fucking in them is no fun.” That brought a laugh out of both of them and Geoffrey huffed before saying, “I was younger! And we were both very  _drunk_. I remember getting a rash on my back from one of the walls and having to  _explain that_  to the outpost medic wasn't my idea of a goo...” Geoffrey trailed off as he caught Elisabeth’s amused smirk and realized that the snuffling noise coming from Reid against his neck was  _laughter._  His cheeks flushing slightly, he grumbled, “Shut up.”

“It's merely amusing to picture you as the one  _taking_ , my dear,” Elisabeth soothed as she stroked her thumb across his jaw line. “You take such  _pride_  in giving now.”

Geoffrey just shrugged slightly and grumbled, “Reid seems to like it best.”

Suddenly there was an eager nip at his throat and his eyes snapped open to look down at Jonathan. For a man looking so thoroughly fucked, there was an all too eager gleam in his eyes and something almost feral there. Feral and  _hungry._

“Tell me when you want to turn the tables,” the other man growled against his throat, “and I will. Just because I like  _taking_  better, doesn't mean that I'm against a little  _giving_  every once in a while.” Blunt teeth nipped at his skin  _hard_ , followed by a snarl, and Geoffrey felt his softening cock give an eager twitch at the thought of being the one beneath. He hadn't let very many people get him that way - the man he'd fucked in the alley had been an exception to that rule years ago, before his life fell apart for a little while after Carl’s death - but he trusted Reid enough to let him.

“Next time,” he murmured, turning his head to kiss the man's forehead.

Jonathan chuckled almost darkly and growled, “ _Next time_.” Then the man relaxed again, becoming limp and boneless, and his voice became a murmur, “But for now, a little rest. Then we can go home.”

“Indeed,” Elisabeth agreed. “We have a few things to discuss in our future apparently.”

Geoffrey just nodded as he tiredly leaned his head against Reid's, smiling at her faintly. “We do,” he murmured. Then he added warmly, “When we get home.”

Because this  _was_  it.

_Home._

Wherever these two were, that place was  _home_.


End file.
